


Fitz's Surprise Proposal

by Leopoldfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopoldfitzsimmons/pseuds/Leopoldfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz had come up with the perfect plan for a proposal. However Jemma's suspicious and might just ruin the surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz's Surprise Proposal

 

Fitz was never good at keeping things from Jemma, she could always tell when something was going on. He had been avoiding her for the past week, and when he suddenly announced to her that Coulson had secret mission for them, she knew something was going on.   
They were sitting in the plane waiting for May to take them to wherever it was the mission was sending them, Jemma’s suspicions had risen so she asked “So Coulson really didn’t even say where we were going?”  
“Yep, no, odd though… maybe it’s to keep us secure, you know… from other spies… and satellites,” Fitz mumbled, looking down as he fiddled with the handle on his carry-on bag.  
“Fitz I don’t need to be an engineer to know you’re talking bullshit about satellites.” Jemma rolled her eyes with a smile growing. “Besides ‘other spies’ _we_ aren’t even spies, we’re scientists.” Jemma let him go along with his terrible made up story of a top secret mission though. If he was planning to surprise her, she didn’t want to scare him out of it. It took him 10 years to make a move, god knows how long it’d take for him to surprise her if he thought she was catching on.  
"You love birds ready for take off?” May said as she walked past them to the cockpit. Fitz looked up scratching his face, a nervous tell of his. May knew what he has been planning for the past few weeks, she’d even offered him training in deceit and keeping secrets just in case Simmons might find out.  
“Yes of course, just wondering if you don’t mind telling us where we are going?” Jemma asked standing up from her seat. May turned and gave her a dull look, clearing meaning no. “It’s just usually Coulson tells us where we are going for these missions? And I’m still not great out in the field, so any information would really be helpf-“  
“The airport.” May cut Jemma off while turning and walking into the cockpit and closing the door. Jemma sat back down still confused as to what that meant. They rarely took commercial flights, it was always a hassle creating passports for them and the queues took time away from important work.  
“That May, what a crazy one… the airport… makes no sense…” Fitz commented, obviously seeing how confused Jemma was. He did not need this surprise to be ruined; maybe he should have taken up May’s offer in training.  
“I heard that.” May called from the cockpit, and with that they were taking off.

 

* * *

 

Once they landed and grabbed their bags Fitz guided Jemma to the check in desk.  
“Hi, where are you two off to today?” The lady at the counter asked, a big smile plastered on her face.  
“Paris, here’s the booking number.” Fitz said handing over their passports and an airline print out.  
“Ooo, how romantic,” The lady remarked with a little too much sarcasm in her tone. Jemma’s eyes lit up,  _ Paris? Fitz is taking me to Paris?  _ Was all she could think, a smile grew on her face cheek to cheek. She reached down and grabbed Fitz’s hand, squeezing it. He turned and smiled back at her, glad that she was happy with his choice.

After they had checked in and passed security they headed to their gate. “Oh Fitz! This is such a wonderful surprise!” Jemma squeezed his hand again as they sat down waiting to board. She knew he liked to think he was the romantic one and sometimes she believed it.  
“Well, I knew we needed some time together, just us two,” Fitz looked at her smiling, he was pleased this had come as a surprise to her. He was sure she was catching on. “Besides, Paris is meant to be romantic.” He added while still smiling at her.  
They spent the flight catching up on all the shows they had missed during their usually very busy schedule. Jemma was making Fitz watch Game of Thrones, however the violence and gore was a bit much for him. They also disagreed on who should be on the iron throne, Fitz thought Daenerys, Jemma thought Sansa. They spent a good 20 minutes arguing about this before the man behind them asked them to be quiet. They laughed it off and continued to watch.  
By the time they landed both of them were ready to get to the hotel and sleep. They arrived at their hotel, a 5 star establishment Fitz had booked with the promise that it was the most romantic hotel in all of Paris.  
“Hi, Leopold Fitz, I booked a room for two,” Fitz said sleepily as they approached the front desk.  
“Of course, Mr Fitz. We have been waiting for you and your bride to be,” The man behind the desk proclaimed in a very thick French accent.  
“Wait, what?” Jemma was dozy from the flight but that made her perk right back up.  
“But Mr Fitz, you said on the phone.” The man had a puzzled look on his face, worried he might have offended Jemma.  
“Um, I think you have it wrong. We’re just dating.” Fitz jumped in before any more could be said. The man handed them their keys and instructed them on how to get to their room. “Wow that man was pretty silly thinking we were engaged,” Fitz said as they entered the elevator.  
“Well it's not that silly. We have been dating for over a year,” Jemma smiled at him softly. She was  _ trying _ to be subtle with her hints. If he didn't ask her soon Jemma had promised she would just ask him herself, she had never been one to stick to conventions anyway.   
“Hmm, I guess,” Fitz said looking away as he pressed the elevator button. He would let her see his face in case she called his bluff. This trip had been in the works for 4 months, a slip up on his part was not going to ruin the big surprise. Once they arrived in their room they went straight to sleep, exhausted from the long flight.

 

* * *

 

“What do you want to see first?” Jemma asked laying out a map in front of Fitz. She had woken up earlier than Fitz and headed down to grab a map, brochures and a pen to mark out their plan for the day.  
“I don’t really mind, what would you like to do?” Fitz replied as he pulled the tray Jemma ordered from room service closer.   
“Well, I was thinking, we can start at the Louvre, I’ve always wanted to see the Mona Lisa, and then maybe the Arc De Triomphe. I also want to do some shopping, I know mum and dad would hate it if I didn’t send them a souvenir.” Jemma began circling key points on the map, when she turned to look at Fitz he was shoving the breakfast Jemma ordered that morning in his face. “So what do you think Fitz?” Jemma asked as she began folding up the map. He tried to smile but his cheeks were full of food, he settled for giving her a thumbs up.

The pair spent the day seeing the sights, buying souvenirs for their families and team members. The weather was nice, both of them enjoyed getting out in the sun. They were cooped up in the base too often and enjoyed any fresh air they could get. By the time they got back to the hotel that evening they were both exhausted. Jemma turned the tv onto a random french channel, however she could barely keep her eyes open.   
“How about we order room service tonight?” Jemma called to Fitz who was in the bathroom cleaning himself up.   
“What? No.” Fitz popped his head around the corner. He had big plans for tonight, it had taken him long enough to build up the courage to plan this proposal, he would not have the plans change.  
“But I’m so tired, and beside we can have our own fun in this room.” Jemma was trying her hardest to flirt but with how tired she was it just wasn’t conveying as she hoped.  
“I already booked a restaurant,” Fitz said pulling off his jumper, “So I’m going to shower and get dressed and then we are going out.” Fitz headed into the bathroom before Jemma could protest any more.  
Jemma got up off the bed and turned the tv off, she knew if she sat there much longer she would have fallen asleep. She walked over to her suitcase in the hope of finding something to wear. She had packed for a mission and was doubtful that she would have anything to wear to dinner tonight. She was about half way through the clothes before she realised it wasn’t her bag. As she lifted the pile of clothes she had taken out she heard a soft thud on the carpet. Something had fallen out of the pile she was lifting, her tired vision made out that it was a velvet box of some sort. As she bent down to pick it up she felt butterflies rise in her stomach, she knew what this was, or at least she hoped. She opened the box and gasped, inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She quickly closed it and shoved it back into his back. She could feel the smile grow on her face, “Be cool, Jemma, be cool,” she whispered to herself as she tried to compose herself. She went to her back now, quickly hurrying to find an outfit. Now she knew she had to look great, tonight was the night,  _ Fitz is going to propose _ , was all she could think, it kept looping in her mind. She went to the mirror and practised her surprised face, she could not let Fitz know that she knew, it would just crush his confidence. Jemma got dressed into the nicest clothes she had packed, luckily she had packed a few nice things just in case. She heard the shower turn off and tried to act casual when Fitz walked out.   
“Ready to go?” Fitz asked while walking out of the bathroom. Jemma couldn’t help but smile, he was all dressed up in a suit, sometimes she could forget how handsome he was. Fitz grabbed his jacket from the hanger and Jemma pretended to make herself busy while he reached into his bag to grab the ring.  
“Yep, all ready to go.” Jemma grabbed her handbag and opened up the door. When they got to the lobby Fitz lead Jemma outside to a car he had booked to take them to the restaurant. Jemma could tell he had planned this out, he was spoiling her and she liked it. She was so used to working 24/7 with all of SHIELD’s dramas, it was nice to get some normality in her life. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to a private table on a balcony looking out at the eiffel tower. It was like something out of a movie, there were candles and flowers all over the table, it made for the perfect setting. They both could barely understand a thing on the menu, Jemma’s French was rusty at best, and Fitz had never learnt. However, they fumbled their way through and figured in a restaurant like this any of the dishes must be wonderful. After ordering they talked about how beautiful the night was, how beautiful each other were and how nice it was to have a break from the dangerous and dramas their career brought.  
They could smell the food as it was arriving, the waiter walked right towards them. Fitz was served first, he thanked the waiter as he walked over to Jemma's side of the table. Jemma had ordered a soup as the entree and as the waiter went to place it on the table he missed slightly. The bowl fell to the ground and shattered, Jemma jumped back as the hot soup spilled down the front of her outfit.   
“Je suis tellement désolé mademoiselle,” The waiter apologised as he tried to pat Jemma down with a napkin.   
“It’s ok, really it will dry.” Jemma grabbed the napkin from the waiter and tried to pat herself down, but the stains weren’t budging. “Fitz, do you mind if we go back to the hotel?” Jemma knew he had a big plan for tonight, but this soup would get cold before it dries and she did not want to be sitting here shivering all night.  
“Yeah of course.” Fitz wrapped his jacket around Jemma’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry this is a disaster!” Fitz looked at the ground as they headed for the door.   
“No really, it’s ok, just a little cold and wet.” Jemma grabbed his hand, the last thing she wanted was for him to give up on this proposal. “Besides, when I get changed we can head to the hotel restaurant, it didn’t look too bad!” Jemma offered. That would be a good compromise she thought, besides every proposal needs a good story behind it.   
Fitz had booked a car to take them back as well, however with the abrupt ending to their date they decided to walk back rather than waiting for the car. It was a cloudy night and the dim streetlights were the only thing guiding their way home.  
“It looks like it might rain,” Jemma commented looking up at the sky. The streets were quite beautiful in the dim light, it felt very calm and quiet.  
“Oh, it probably will, yet another thing to ruin this night!” Fitz kicked at the pavement while he walked, Jemma could tell he felt defeated. With that the sky broke open and the rain began to fall down around them. Jemma giggled and ran towards a storefront for shelter, Fitz ran after her with none of the delight Jemma seemed to have. Jemma looked up and him and could tell he had given up on the night. She just couldn’t wait any longer. Jemma hopped down on one knee a big grin on her face.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Fitz’s eyes almost popped out of his head with shock, was Jemma really doing what he thought she was.  
“Leopold Fitz, you are the most special person in the world to me-” Jemma began, still smiling up at the dumbfounded Fitz.   
“Wait no! This is my bit!” Fitz interrupted getting down on one knee in front of her. “I’m meant to be the one who asks!” Fitz grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. “Jemma Simmons, I love you more than words can describe-”  
“Fitz-”  
“Jemma-”  
“Will you marry me?” They finished their sentences together, just like they always did. Fitz grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. They both jumped up with their arms around each other. Fitz pulled her close and Jemma pressed her lips against his. They both felt at home, neither of them had to say yes. They both just knew, that this is where they were meant to be, together.

  
  



End file.
